Photos
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: Petit recueil de courts OS inspirés des images de fin d'ending. Yaoi plus ou moins sous-entendu, et pas systématique.
1. OS 1

Comme souvent, Kuroko et Kagami s'étaient retrouvés sur un terrain de basket en plein air, afin d'améliorer leur jeu ensemble. Le soleil tapait fort, et tant l'américain que le passeur dégoulinaient de sueur. Kuroko passa une main lasse sur son front pour l'essuyer, tandis que le plus grand tirait sur le col de son tee-shirt dans l'espoir d'y faire passer un peu d'air. Haletants sous l'effort, ils parcoururent une dernière fois le terrain en se passant le ballon, de façon de plus en plus audacieuse. Arrivés sous le panier, Kuroko demanda grâce et réclama une pause. Courbé, les mains sur les genoux, le garçon prenait de profondes inspiration. Kagami remarqua que son camarade avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et que ses jambes tremblaient.

-Peuh, lança-t-il, ton endurance ne vaux rien !

Mais même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, il était soulagé aussi de faire une pause, et il s'empressa de vider au trois quart la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait eu le bon sens d'apporter. Il ne quittait pas son partenaire des yeux, lequel, à présent adossé au banc, n'avait pas l'air des plus en forme. Finalement, le passeur tendit le bras pour récupérer sa propre bouteille d'eau, qu'il but à petites gorgées. Il n'en avala même pas la moitié, et Kagami se fit la réflexion que ça lui correspondait bien : mesuré en tout !

Enfin, en tout cas, le passeur avait repris des couleurs. Ils restèrent là un moment, en silence, contemplant le ciel azur sans éprouver le besoin de parler. Puis, d'un accord commun quoique muet, ils se levèrent, prêt à reprendre l'entraînement. D'un geste habile qui témoignait de sa longue pratique du basket, Kagami récupéra la balle orange au sol et la lança vers son coéquipier, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier la position dudit coéquipier. Qu'importe. Il savait que Kuroko serait là où il le devrait pour la réceptionner. Il continua donc à courir vers le panier et en effet, il vit arriver le ballon vers lui, à toute vitesse. D'une main experte, il mit un dunk et réattérit sur ses pieds, puis il lança un coup d'œil complice à son camarade, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kuroko lui sourit également, de son petit sourire plus réservé mais franc, les yeux brillants. Il allait dire quelque chose quand soudain ils entendirent une voix familière les appeler :

-Kagamicchi ! Kurokocchi !

Les deux interpellés pivotèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir une grand silhouette longiligne surmontée d'une chevelure blonde comme les blés se précipiter vers eux, suivie d'une seconde personne au gabarit plus modeste et aux sourcils broussailleux.

-Vous ?! S'exclama Kagami avec son tact légendaire.

-Bonjour, Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-kun, les salua Kuroko avec sa politesse coutumière.

Aussi gai que d'ordinaire, Kise se mit à les bombarder de questions de sa voix pépiante :

-Vous faites quoi ? Vous vous entraînez ? T'as développé une nouvelle technique, Kurokocchi ? Ou toi Kagamicchi ?

Aussi blasés que Kasamatsu, qui attendait dans le dos de son as, Kuroko et Kagami accueillirent cette avalanche de questions sans faillir, ou presque. L'américain finit cependant par craquer :

-Comment tu espères qu'on te réponde si tu nous laisse pas en placer une ?!

Kise, coupé dans son élan, eut un sourire un peu penaud puis, tout son entrain retrouvé, il s'écria :

-Hé, on pourrait se faire un petit match ! Un deux-contre-deux, on a le bon nombre de joueurs.

L'air soudain plus enthousiaste, Kasamatsu sourit :

-Oui, on pourrait même échanger de coéquipiers, pour compliquer un peu le jeu. Ça rajouterai du challenge, d'avoir son propre équipier comme adversaire.

Était-il pressé de se débarrasser de Kise, ou pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Incapables de trancher, Kuroko et Kagami acceptèrent, assez excités par l'idée au fond. Kise attrapa aussitôt le bras du passeur fantôme pour le prendre dans son équipe, et les deux autres échangèrent un regard, résignés.

Comme de bien entendu, l'équipe des deux anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles l'emporta, bien que la lutte eut été acharnée.

Surexcité et ravi, Kise bondit en direction de Kuroko, dans l'évidente intention de lui sauter au cou, emporté par l'euphorie de la victoire. Mais il n'atteignit jamais son but : A mi-course, il fut arrêté par deux mains fermes. Une, hâlée, appartenait à Kagami qui le saisit par l'écharpe mauve qu'il portait autour du cou, tandis que la deuxième main, plus pâle et plus familière de Kasamatsu, attrapait le bas du dos de son tee-shirt bleu clair. Tous deux avaient l'air assez agacés.

-Laisse Kuroko tranquille, grogna Kagami d'une voix sourde.

-Il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude de prendre les gens dans tes bras comme ça, renchérit Kasamatsu d'un air réprobateur.

Penaud, Kise se tourna vers son aîné :

-Pardon, Kasamatsu-sempai, s'excusa-t-il.

En réponse, le capitaine lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Mais à en juger par l'expression de Kise, il avait été plutôt doux. Le mannequin lança un sourire éclatant à son coéquipier lequel, manifestement mal à l'aise, décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner à grands pas. Après avoir rapidement salué les joueurs de Seirin, Kise lui courut après.

Restés seuls, Kuroko et Kagami se firent la réflexion que tout était plus calme dès que le blond n'était plus dans les parages.

Kuroko jeta un œil en direction de sa lumière, qui faisait distraitement tourner le ballon de basket sur son index, le regard dans le vague.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté Kise-kun ? Interrogea le passeur, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il avait envie de le taquiner. Il adorait voir le dunker perdre sa contenance, rougir et bégayer, et il était certain que sa question aurait ce genre de conséquences. Aussi fut-il surpris quand son camarade fixa ses prunelles sur lui, très calme.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je vais pas laisser n'importe quel garçon te sauter dessus comme ça.

Contre toute attente, ce fut donc Kuroko qui se sentit finalement rougir, tandis que Kagami récupérait leurs affaires.

Néanmoins, le joueur fantôme ne manqua pas de remarquer que le plus grand paraissait un peu plus rouge que d'ordinaire, et qu'il évitait son regard tout le long du chemin du retour, et il sourit tendrement.


	2. OS 2

Kise contemplait la feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux d'un air incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur... Il parcourut du regard les marques rouges qui parsemait la feuille et dût admettre que ce n'était pas une erreur... Ses mains se mirent à trembler autour de la feuille et il déglutit difficilement. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir réussi ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Certes, les sciences sociales n'avaient jamais été son point fort, mais de là à n'avoir que 28/100... Bah, tant qu'il se rattrapait sur les autres matières, Kasamatsu pourrait éventuellement passer l'éponge. Kise passa donc à la feuille suivante. Et son cœur s'arrêta. 30/100 en histoire du Japon. Il passa en revue ses notes, le cœur de plus en plus serré : 17 en anglais, 25 en math... Arrivé à la dernière feuille, Kise retint sa respiration. Il n'était pas mauvais en japonais, et il nourrissait donc beaucoup d'espoir sur cette dernière note. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il retourna sa feuille... et poussa un soupir. Un soupir soulagé : 63 en japonais. Ce n'était pas bien, loin de là, mais il avait plus de la moyenne, ce qui dans le cas actuel lui suffisait amplement. Au moins une matière de réussie.

Néanmoins, un simple regard sur ses autres notes suffit à le faire déchanter. Kasamatsu allait le tuer, c'était sur.

En tant que capitaine, Kasamatsu estimait de son devoir de veiller à ce que ses joueurs obtiennent des résultats acceptables, il demandait donc à ses joueurs de lui apporter leurs devoirs pour suivre leur progression et les aider le cas échéant... Tout en leur passant un savon. Et avec des notes pareilles, le blond était certain que ce sermon là allait rentrer dans les annales.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la fin des cours. Plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller affronter son destin. Se mordant les lèvres, Kise se dit, pour se rassurer, que plus vite il en parlerait, plus vite cela finirait, il se rua donc hors de sa classe dès la sonnerie pour se précipiter au gymnase.

Bien entendu, il arriva donc en avance, et se mit donc à tourner en rond tout en se rongeant les sangs : Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à son aîné pour justifier des notes pareilles ? Aucune excuse acceptable ne lui venant, il finit par abandonner. De toute façon, Kasamatsu ne se contenterait pas d'arguments vaseux, c'était certain. Et si...

Kise s'arrêta net sous l'impulsion d'une idée horrible : et si son capitaine lui retirait son titre de titulaire pour le punir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, l'équipe avait besoin de lui, il ne ferai pas ça... n'est-ce pas ?

Le bruit de la porte du gymnase qui s'ouvrait le tira de ses réflexions.

-Oh, Kise ! T'es déjà là ? Ah oui, les premières années ont eut leur résultats c'est vrai !

Le cœur de Kise tomba dans sa poitrine. On y était...

-Alors ? Tes résultats ?

Sans parvenir à sortir le moindre mot, Kise lui tendit sa pile de copie et ferma les yeux dans l'attente de l'explosion de fureur qui n'allait pas tarder. Pendant un instant, le blond n'entendit que le froissement des feuilles, puis plus rien. Un silence plus lourd, plus stressant que n'importe quel cri. Le silence de la déception et de la colère rentrée. Sous ses paupières résolument closes, Kise sentit ses yeux commencer à le piquer. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour Kasamatsu, et l'idée de le décevoir lui tordait l'estomac. Puis brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-courreur, le ventre de Kise explosa de douleur : Son aîné venait de lui asséner un coup de poing sans la moindre douceur. Il rouvrit les yeux sous le choc et croisa le regard furibond de son capitaine. L'explosion de rage vint enfin, et Kasamatsu se mit à hurler de toute la puissance de sa voix :

-Non mais c'est quoi ses notes ? Espèce de bon à rien ! Le basket ne fait pas tout dans la vie !

Et vlan, une nouvelle volée de coup.

-Les révisions, ça te parle ? Continua le brun sur sa lancée, regarde moi ça, t'as même pas le tiers des points sur la plupart de tes copies !

Et Kise, en face, s'inclinait encore et encore, s'excusant sans relâche, espérant qu'un des autres joueurs de l'équipe allait venir l'aider, mais la porte restait close.

En même temps, les cris de Kasamatsu devaient bien porter en dehors du gymnase, alors il était probable que les autres joueurs aient prudemment décidés de rester à l'écart.

Pendant que le bond se faisait cette réflexion, Kasamatsu avait continué à s'égosiller, ses épais sourcils encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire. Kise grimaça en relevant ce détail et promis, des larmes dans la voix, de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

-J'y compte bien ! S'exclama Kasamatsu. Et pour ça, je vais me charger personnellement de te donner des cours, tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tes résultats remontent, et crois-moi ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !

-Je m'en doute, murmura Kise, songeant déjà aux nombreux bleus qui marbreraient sans aucun doute son corps à l'issue de ces séances. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais à poser pour des maillots de bain par exemple, ses employeurs auraient vite fait de croire qu'il se faisait martyriser...

Mais malgré tout, en voyant son capitaine replonger le nez dans ses contrôles en fulminant, Kise sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Au fond, il était surtout content de voir que son aîné se souciait autant de lui.


	3. OS 3

Ce jour-là, on pouvait assister à une scène assez inhabituelle dans les rues de la ville : Midorima et Kuroko, marchant côte à côté en direction du centre-ville. Kuroko, l'air imperturbable, portait un tee-shirt blanc sur un jean classique. Il se faisait régulièrement bousculer par des personnes qui ne le remarquaient que trop tard. Midorima, l'air agacé, ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris qui accentuait son expression sévère, et un pantalon de lin que l'on devinait coûteux. Contrairement à son camarade, il n'avait aucuns soucis avec les passants, car les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était à cause des regards féroces qu'il jetait aux alentours ou à cause de la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait dans sa main aux doigts bandés. L'objet du jour, à n'en pas douter. Cependant, ajoutée à l'irritation qui se dégageait de lui, il était compréhensible que les gens le prenne pour quelqu'un de dangereux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur du shooter.

Kuroko, avec son flegme coutumier, finit par intervenir :

\- Midorima-kun, pourrais-tu cesser de fusiller les gens du regard ? Ils n'y sont pour rien.

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard furibond et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déverser sa colère sur lui, mais la tranquille assurance du passeur le prit de court et ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et s'obstina dès lors à regarder droit devant lui, l'air pincé.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Midorima remonta le fil de ses souvenirs pour tenter de déterminer à quel moment précis les choses avaient dérapé pour en arriver à ce qu'il soit là, avec Kuroko, en plein centre-ville en direction des rues marchandes.

Tout avait commencé, il s'en rappelait parfaitement, dans les vestiaires de Shutoku, à la fin de l'entraînement. Au milieu des grognements de douleurs et autres plaintes, la voix sonore et joyeuse malgré la fatigue de Takao avait soudain résonné.

\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! Avait-il annoncé, l'air ravi.

Puis, sans trop savoir comment, tous les joueurs s'étaient soudain retrouvés conviés à une fête organisée par le point guard. Tandis que ce dernier pérorait sur l'événement à venir, Midorima avait laissé échapper un soupir, cherchant déjà mentalement une excuse pour se soustraire à la fête. Mais son soupir, bien qu'infime, avait attiré l'attention du redoutable joueur à l'œil de faucon, qui se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air sérieux :

\- Shin-chan, tu n'es quand même pas en train d'espérer te défiler ? L'interrogea-t-il avec sévérité. Parce que je préfère t'avertir, c'est hors de question, dussé-je venir te chercher chez toi aux premières heures de l'aube.

Un peu surpris par le ton de son camarade, Midorima n'avait pu que hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Un sourire satisfait avait un instant flotté sur les lèvres de Takao, puis il avait terminé de se changer, imité par Midorima. Celui-ci devait en plus bander ses doigts, comme de coutume, aussi avait-il mit plus de temps que ses coéquipiers, qui avaient quitté les vestiaires les uns après les autres. Finalement, il n'était plus resté que Takao et Midorima.

Lorsque, une fois sa tâche achevée, il s'était enfin relevé du banc, Midorima avait eu la surprise de voir son camarade le lorgner de haut en bas, l'air songeur. A bout de patience, Midorima avait lâché un ''quoi encore ? '' qui ne dissimulait rien de son agacement.

\- Ben... répondit le brun avec hésitation, je me disais...

Il s'était tût un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu vas te pointer à la fête en chemise et cravate...

Midorima s'était figé. En effet, il avait effectivement envisagé les choses comme ça.

\- Et alors ? Avait-il interrogé d'une voix glaciale.

\- Mais Shin-chan, c'est une fête ! Une fête ! On vient pas à un anniversaire habillé comme pour un entretien d'embauche ! Alors tu as l'obligation de venir en tee-shirt, comme tout le monde.

Midorima avait un peu grommelé, mais il s'était dit qu'après tout, un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal. De plus, il était à peu près certain d'avoir un tee-shirt gris quelque part...

C'était à cet instant que le brun lui avait porté le coup fatal :

\- Ah, et pas de couleur sinistre comme noir ou gris hein ! Met une couleur un peu festive !

Et Takao était parti chercher la carriole en courant, laissant derrière lui un Midorima sous le choc.

Le soir même il avait intégralement vidé son placard, et avait effectivement trouvé quelques tee-shirts noirs, gris et blancs, mais pas de couleur festive en vue... Pas le choix, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en acheter un. Mais il n'y connaissait rien en vêtements d'anniversaire, il avait donc besoin de conseils. Mais de qui ? Sûrement pas de Takao, qui en rirait jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ni aucun membre de son équipe, évidemment. Ses anciens coéquipiers alors ? Murasakibara refuserait sans doute, et de plus Midorima n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en ses goûts vestimentaires. Aomine ? Il passerait son temps à faire des remarques désobligeantes, tout en se moquant de lui. Akashi ? Il ne fallait pas y songer. Midorima envisagea sérieusement pendant un moment de demander l'aide de Kise, le mannequin ne pouvant être qu'une valeur sûre en matière de goût, mais supporter l'exubérance du blond, son enthousiasme incompréhensible dans les boutiques, et les dizaines d'essayages qu'il lui imposerait sans aucun doute... C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ne restait donc que Kuroko. Le garçon s'habillait toujours de manière très simple, un peu comme lui, Midorima, mais sans doute savait-il quoi mettre pour un anniversaire. De plus, lui ne se permettrait pas la moindre réflexion, et c'était un argument de poids pour sa fierté déjà bien malmenée par les revendications de Takao.

Résigné, Midorima avait attrapé son téléphone avec l'impression de se diriger vers l'échafaud.

Le matin du rendez-vous, Kuroko s'était donc présenté sur le seuil de la porte de Midorima. Celui-ci lui avait ouvert, vêtu d'une sage chemise blanche, et agacé par la situation. Kuroko, avec beaucoup de tact, lui avait conseillé d'enfiler un tee-shirt pour leur petite excursion : D'abord pour s'habituer, et aussi car ce serait plus simple d'ôter un tee-shirt qu'une chemise lors des essayages. L'agacement de Midorima avait grimpé d'un cran, mais il s'était exécuté, remontant changer sa chemise avec le tee-shirt gris, déjà remisé au fond du placard.

Comme prévu, Kuroko ne s'était pas permit de faire la moindre remarque, mais Midorima avait fini par comprendre que le plus petit s'amusait beaucoup : En effet, la petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus ne pouvait tromper. Midorima avait commencé à fusiller inconsciemment chaque personne qui croisait son regard.

Retour au présent : Vraiment, Midorima ne comprenait pas où sa petite routine avait commencé à partir en vrille. Quand Takao avait parlé de son anniversaire ? Quand il avait ordonné à son camarade d'être en tee-shirt coloré, ou quand Midorima avait choisi de faire appel à Kuroko ? Il ne savait pas.

Tout à ses réflexions internes, il ne se rendit pas compte que Kuroko s'était arrêté devant une boutique avant que celui-ci ne l'interpelle.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le magasin, et Midorima se laissa entraîner avec une mauvaise grâce évidente par le joueur fantôme. Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs percuté par un vendeur en train de déplacer un présentoir. Habitué, Kuroko se contenta de se frotter les côtes pendant que le vendeur cherchait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu percuter, mais le duo s'était déjà éloigné.

Midorima plissa le nez devant certains hauts, bien trop extravagants selon lui, et Kuroko, le remarquant, s'empressa de l'emmener plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un présentoir de tee-shirts unis, où Midorima tendit d'office la main vers un tee-shirt bleu marine, avant d'être stoppé par un regard désapprobateur de Kuroko. Le shooter émit un claquement de langue, et laissa son camarade le dévisager de haut en bas avant de commencer à farfouiller entre les vêtements tendus sur les cintres.

Midorima soupira, déjà lassé de la situation. Plus pour s'occuper que par réel intérêt, il se mit à observer les vêtements qui l'entouraient. C'était tellement différent des magasins auxquels ses parents, toujours soucieux de leur apparence, l'avait habitué ! Même l'atmosphère n'était pas la même : Moins formelle, plus libre, il n'y avait ici aucun vendeur aussi empressé qu'hypocrite qui leur tournait autour pour leur présenter des produits ''de la plus exquise qualité''. D'un geste machinal, Midorima décrocha une veste à fermeture éclair avec un col montant d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre le gris foncé et le bleu sombre. Il s'apprêtait à examiner l'article de plus près quand une tête se hissa par-dessus son épaule, une tête surmontée de cheveux bleus clair et au visage inexpressif.

-Ça non plus ça n'ira pas, Midorima-kun. Pour un anniversaire, il faut quelque chose de plus joyeux, davantage comme ce tee-shirt là.

Et deux petits bras vinrent encercler le torse du plus grand pour déplier devant lui un tee-shirt rouge vif décoré de Kanji noirs.

Après avoir contraints Midorima à tenir l'article sur sa poitrine, Kuroko se plaça devant son camarade et l'examina d'un regard critique. Après quelques secondes de silence, le passeur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, celui-là fera l'affaire. Tu as l'air moins pâle avec cette couleur-ci, et elle te donne l'air plus abordable, plus joyeux.

Midorima ne commenta pas les remarques de son camarade, incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une critique ou non. Sans mot dire il saisit l'article et, après avoir vérifié la taille, se dirigea vers la caisse d'un air aussi digne qu'il le put.

Le soir-même, il sonnait chez Takao, son tee-shirt flambant neuf sous son manteau fermé bien jusqu'en haut. Quand son camarade lui ouvrit la porte et le fit pénétrer dans le hall, Midorima nota qu'il l'observait, comme impatient. Quand enfin le shooter ôta son manteau, révélant le rouge de son tee-shirt, Takao explosa de rire, vexant Midorima qui le toisa de son regard le plus condescendant.

-Hihi, je pensais pas que tu mettrai vraiment un tee-shirt festif, j'ai été surpris, confia le brun dès qu'il cessa de rire.

Voyant l'expression de son coéquipier, il se hâta d'ajouter :

-Mais il te va très bien hein, t'inquiète pas ! En fait je suis même surpris, je pensais pas que tu aurais du goût pour ce genre de choses.

Et il l'introduisit au salon, où le reste de l'équipe les accueillit avec des sifflets appréciateurs devant la nouvelle tenue de Midorima et quelques ricanements. Tout en suivant son camarade vers le canapé, Midorima remercia mentalement Kuroko et, passant devant une glace, il se dit qu'effectivement, ce tee-shirt ne lui allait pas si mal. Peut-être le remettrait-il à l'occasion, si Takao le lui demandait.


End file.
